Kagome's cousin Tohru Honda
by sesshywife
Summary: fruits basket and inuyasha crossover. real funny. kagome visits thouru after her mother died and when she meets kyo he reminds her too much of inuyasha, but could he love her. and what will inuyasha do when he finds out could be a one shot only if u like
1. Chapter 1

After Kagome heard that her cousin Thouru Honda , mom died she made it a mission to go see her favorite cousin. Even if she has to get away from Inuyasha for a week. Kagome was at the well house where Inuyasha was there waiting impatiently.

"Kagome why do you have to go see your cousin anyways, we do have to find the last jewel shard before Naraku or have you forgotten." He yelled at her sitting on the well with his arms crossed.

"Inuyasha she is my cousin and I have to make sure she's okay if you don't mind!" Kagome yelled getting frustrated with the hanyou. And Inuyasha just turned his back. "Keh. Fine do what you want but be back in two days."

"No way." "What you say!" Inuyasha yelled at her response. "Like I said no way. I'll be gone for a week and don't you dare come to my era. Bye." Kagome said farewell as she jumped into the well with the blue lights shining. And just like that Inuyasha already missed her.

Kagome had all her things packed and was about to head out the door when her mom stopped her. "Um yes mom."

"Kagome you do remember Thouru lives with her father's grandpa."

"Oh thanks mom. I would had went to her house not knowing where she is. Well bye see you in a week." Kagome told her mom and was went to her taxi and was off to Thouru's grandpa's house.

"So you're telling me she doesn't live here anymore.?" Kagome asked Thouru's grandpa.

"well sorry Kagome but she lives in the Sohma house."

"Oh where might that be?" Kagome asked and grandpa wrote down the address on a sheet of paper. "Here Kagome just follow these directions and you'll find it in no time. Oh and nice seeing you Kagome."

"Arigatou. Good bye." Kagome bowed in respect and was out the door again to find Thouru.

As Kagome did she followed the directions and was now at the Sohma house and was a bit nervous. "I hope Thouru is here." She wonders as she was about to open the door a nice looking man around is early 20's opened up the screen door.

"Oh who might you be?" The young man politely asked. "Oh sorry my name is Kagome Higurashi." She bowed her head.

"well Ms. Higurashi my name is Shigure Sohma, please will you come in." He opened up so she could come in. 'Well he does seem nice and he should know where Thouru is.' Kagome thought to her self as she came in.

"So may I ask who you're here for?" Shigure asked setting up some tea on the table.

"Oh I heard my cousin Thouru Honda lives here and I wanted to see her." Kagome answered still a little nervous.

"Please don't be nervous, Thouru does stay here and she should be coming back from school now." And right on cue she came in with two boys arguing behind her. 'Oh they're both so cute! And the one with gray hair looks prettier than a girl.' Kagome thought as she looked at the two.

"Oh Thouru you have a visitor." Shigure shouted from where he was sitting.

"Oh you is it?" Thouru asked as she came in and noticed it was her favorite cousin Kagome.

"Kagome it's you!" Thouru shouted and ran over to hug her and Kagome did as well. "Thouru how are you I haven't seen you in years." Kagome said just happy to see her.

"I'm fine Kagome and how about you." Kagome was about to say something when the orange haired boy cut into their conversation.

"Just who the hell is this. Another one of your freaky friends." The boy yelled directing it to Kagome.

Kagome gave him the face that said "Just who the fuck do you think you're talking to."

"Oh sorry." Thouru said as she bowed in respect. "Kyo this is Kagome my cousin and Kagome this is Kyo and that's Yuki." She said and Yuki bowed he's head and gave her a smile to show respect. 'well at least that one seems nice. And how can Thouru just sit there with a smile on her face when she knows that Kyo is a complete jerk.' Kagome thought as she put on a smile.

"Nice to meet you all." Kagome said and she turned to Thouru. "So how long have you been staying here?"

"Oh almost a year now." Thouru answered.

"So Thouru do you mind if I stay here for a week. I just wanted to visit you to make sure you're okay." Kagome said and Thouru looked over to Shigure.

"Of coarse she can stay. And besides she's as beautiful and nice as you Thouru. I just hope she can cook." Shigure said.

"Oh no. Not another woman staying here. Shigure you know Akito want allow this." Kyo yelled and Kagome was getting fed up with the boy already. 'Boy he has a temper just like Inuyasha. Why do I keep meeting boys like this.' Kagome thought as she just sighed.

"don't worry Kyo, Akito shouldn't mind as long as you don'say anything." Yuki said and like that Kyo got mad for really nothing at all.

"You know what I'm about sick of you already. Lets got Yuki right here right now." Kyo challenge him as he got up ready to fight.

'Yup just like Inuyasha for sure.' Kagome thought as she started to remember her not so perfect hanyou, and all the stupid things he did that made her so mad at times. But also the good things and she smiled at the thought. 'everyone does have good in them so maybe I could find the good in Kyo for the short time I'm here it could be intresting.' Kagome thought as Kyo kept arguing and Yuki just sat there with an annoyed look on his face.

"Let's get you to a room Kags this will be so much fun having you here." Thouru said as she got Kagome's things.

"Oh coming." Kagome said as she was broth out of her deep thoughts. And Thouru showed Kagome the room she would be staying in.

"Thanks Thouru I'll take it from here." Kagome went inside to try and sort out her things and to a least get a bath out of all this and into some more comfortable clothes other than her uniform.

It was now night time and Kagome got out the restroom with a sun yellow night gown on, with her still wet hair down to her back. She decided to let it air dry. She went in her room and flooped on the bed. "Aww finally peaceful." Kagome said as she streached and got more comfortable on the bed when moments later Kyo bared in her room.

"Hey what the… Hey bitch what the hell you doing in my room!" Kyo yelled and that was the last straw for Kagome.

"Listen here Thouru said I could sleep in here. And who you calling a bitch, do I look like a dog to you!" kagome yelled with much fury in her eyes.

"Well you do smell like one." He mumbled under his breath but Kagome heard him.

"Why you little….." Kagome said trying to calm herself down.

"Little what! Bitch you got something to say, say it in my face!" Kyo yelled and he was really asking for a fight.

"Getout." Kagome said not wanting to yell any more.

"what was that little girl?" Kyo said this time just loving to mess with her.

"I SAID GET OUT NOW!" Kagome screamed and this time throwing a chair at him and he quickly got the point. Even if she is related to Thouru doesn't mean she's a friendly push over who would take some shit from no one.

'I guess I was wrong there isn't any good in that boy once so ever. This is so gonna be a long week.' Kagome thought as she went to sleep dreaming of a certain someone.

**This story could go far only if I get some reviews and just wait until inuyasha meets Kyo. It's gonna be trouble. But to find out you have to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Kagome decided to take Thouru out and maybe have some fun once in a while. She got up and got dressed and headed down stairs only to see Kyo fighting with Yuki again.

"Come on Yuki! Today is the day we settle this! Right here! Right now! Lets fight!" Kyo kept yelling as he was all in Yuki's face blowing hot air.

Thouru was in the middle of it trying to calm Kyo down.

"Come on Kyo, you don't have to fight so early in the morning. Sit down and maybe have some tea." Thouru said in her nervous friendly tone.

Kyo looked back at her still in a fit of rage while Thouru had a smile on her face holding a cup of tea.

"I don't want any dame tea! I want Yuki to fight!" He yelled hitting the cup out of Thouru's hand. She got the look of shock in her face.

"Oh I'm sorry, sorry! I'll clean this up right away." Thouru apologized as she got on the floor and started to clean up the mess.

Kagome looked like she was about to explode. "Thouru what do you think your doing!" Kagome asked her cousin still fuming over what happen.

"Oh Kags I didn't see you come in. Let me fix you something to eat after I clean this mess up." Thouru said with one of the biggest smile ever.

"Thouru how can you just sit there and smile when this bozo is being a complete jerk towards you!" Kagome yelled at Thouru.

"No Kagome! It's alright he really doesn't mean it." She said with another smile.

"Yeah right Kyo has some anger issues and their not really attractive." Kagome said hoping Kyo heard her.

"WHAT YOU SAY BITCH!" Kyo yelled at her.

"I SAID YOU GOT SOME ANGER ISSUES AND THEIR NOT ATRACTIVE! CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW!" Kagome yelled at him with much furry which had Kyo a little scared but he wasn't about to back down.

"You know what you ugly bitch. You've been pushing me to the edge since you got here. GO HOME!" Kyo yelled and Thouru finally had something to say.

"FINE I WILL!" Kagome said cutting Thouru off before she could say anything.

"No Kagome! Please don't leave! He really doesn't mean it. Just give him a chance please. He can really be nice at times." Thouru pleaded so Kagome wouldn't leave just cause Kyo's acting like a jerk as usual.

"Yes please don't leave just yet Miss Kagome. I would hate to see you leave so soon." Yuki said cause he was completely loving the way Kagome was chewing Kyo out.

"Fine I'll stay, but keep him away from me. Oh so Thouru do you want to go out and have some fun?" Kagome asked and Thouru just smiled and Kagome took that as a yes. And just like the wind she pulled Thouru outside the house.

"Finally that bitch Kagome gone." Kyo said relaxing on the floor.

"Kyo-chun do you like Miss Kagome?" Yuki asked out of the blue.

"Are you crazy I can't stand that ugly bitch!" Kyo yelled with a little blush on his cheeks.

"Oh I wouldn't call her ugly. Miss Kagome is quite beautiful and attractive. Whoever she's with is one lucky boy." Yuki said sipping his tea. And Kyo just turned his back on him thinking about lovely Kagome.

'I don't like that bitch. She got too many damn problems. But I will admit, she is attractive. Truth be told, she looks ten times better than Thouru, and way more feisty. Maybe with the week she's here I can get her to feel the same here. I just hope she doesn't have a lucky boy out there in the world.' Kyo thought as he went outside to think more on top of the roof.

WITH INUYASHA

"Inuyasha when is Kagome coming back I miss her." Shippo whined to Inuyasha while he was up in the God's tree.

"………" Inuyasha didn't say anything to the little Kitsue.

"INUYASHA! Do you here me!" Shippo yelled and Inuyasha had to cover his sensitive ears from all the noise.

"Would you SHUT UP! She said she'll be back in a week so leave me the fuck alone!" Inuyasha yelled at the little fox demon child.

"Whaaa I'm gonna tell Kagome your being mean to me!" Shippo whined and Inuyasha was getting more frustrated with him.

Inuyasha jumped from the tree and caught Shippo in a double nugey.

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Shippo cried even louder and Miroku showed up.

"Inuyasha do you have to be mean to him he's just a growing man." Miroku said hoping he can get through to the pissed hanyou.

"He's just upset Kagome's not here. You know how he gets when she's gone for so long." Sango whispered into Miroku's ear, but he heard them.

"Would you two shut up I don't care how long Kagome stays in that stupid era of hers. I hope she never comes back, she'll only slow us down anyways." Inuyasha pouted dropping the kitsue on the ground.

Shippo got up and ran over to Sango. "Inuyasha we all know you have deep feelings for Kagome so stop being stubborn and tell her already." Shippo said grateful he has a safe distance away from Inuyasha.

"Would you shut up!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo.

"Yes Inuyasha, Kagome has more options in men then you might think. Kagome is more than a beautiful attractive young lady. She could have any man if she pleases but for some reason she is waiting for you to make up your mind between her and Kikyo. So I suggest if you do love her, tell her before some other man comes in the picture." Miroku said to the hanyou.

"Would you people stay out of my personal life! Just leave me alone!" Inuyasha yelled as he leapt off from tree to tree. But everyone knew where he was headed.

'Kagome couldn't possibly have more men. Sure I love her but she couldn't possibly feel the same way. She knows I'm detected to Kikyo so why would she like me. But could she be with another man now? No she said she was with her cousin……… What if her cousin's a boy? Oh hell no. No man better not come between me and Kagome. She's mine and no one can have her. I know what I have to do, next time I see Kagome she'll be mine. That way no one can take her from me. I love Kagome not Kikyo. Kikyo was my lost love and I don't need or want her any more. Kagome is my future and with out her I'm no one.

I just hope she feels the same way.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he jumped into the bone eaters well where he is now in Kagome's era.

WITH KAGOME

"Thouru how long have you been knowing that jerk Kyo?" Kagome asked as they were taking a break in the food court, after spending hours shopping and having fun.

"Oh a few months. I wish you two could really get along. He can be real nice Kag just give him a little more time, to get to know him." Thouru said hoping she actually did something.

"Thouru, why don't you ever stand up for your self?" Kagome asked.

"Wh..what to do… you me..an stand up for myself." Thouru said in her nervous tone.

"You see right there! You don't have to be so scared all the time. No ones going to judge you fro speaking up for yourself. That's what Aunt Honda use to tell me all the time when I was a little girl." Thouru got sad about hearing about her mother.

Kagome saw the look in her eyes and felt sorry for her. "Thouru I'm sorry. I just wish I came sooner I really wanted to see Aunt Honda she was always nice and she always had gave us advice on things. The last thing she ever told me was everyone is like a rice ball you can tell what kind of person they are by the plum on there back. Well I guess I can try to find the plum on Kyo's back. But Thouru you should really be more like your mom."

"What Kagome, I couldn't. My mom's very strong and courageous. All I can do now is graduate high school and go to collage. That's her only dream for me." Thouru began to cry and Kagome wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

It was a sweet moment when suddenly a high pitch scream was heard yelling "Thouru!" Thouru picked her head up and whiped away the tears with a hugh smile on her face. "Oh Momiji it's you." Thouru said as Momiji jumped in the air and gave her a big hug. Kagome watched wondering who the boy was, when suddenly a cloud of smoke came up and a bunny!

sorry it took so long but i had a fun spring break and right when i came home it was straight to the books. oh i so ttly hate school. i'll try to update sooner if my teachers don't kill me first.


	3. Chapter 3

okay people thanks to some supportive reviwers i'll contiue with this story. it won't be right away but it'll be soon. just let me finish writing some of my others stories and i'll work on that one. i'm so glad people actually like it so people be patient with me. also i'm very sorry that i've been spelling old girls name wrong it's Tohru not Touhru i don't know what's wrong with me i had the damn book sitting right in front of me. and sorry for every time i swear i say dame instead of damn. i just like the way it looks it should sound like that but sorry any ways.

i know i have some bad spelling and grammer issues, but just bare with me okay and it could be worse so stop complaing and get over it. no ones perfect and i'm not trying to be so sorry and sorry again and i'll get the next chapter as soon as i can promise and bubye.


	4. sorry

Hello all of my readers but i know it's been almost like a year since i've actually updated on any of my stories. but that's the thing i have officially quit. since inuyasha doesn't come on anymore it's over. i don't have any inspiration to write any more. so sorry to dissapoint everyone but i won't be continuing on anything for now on. if you would like to contact me or anything you can reach me at these acconts. or go to my website qothicpriestess. im really sorry people but that's the way things are now. sorry from the SesshyWife :) 


End file.
